The kinetic energy of fluid flow can be harnessed and converted via an electromagnetic generator or other generator, or harnessed to perform useful mechanical work, such as pumping. Various designs have been developed for transducers, motors, power generators, and the like to facilitate the conversion of energy from one form to another.